Talk:Gran Rey Cero
4th Movie Tie-In Should the fact that this technique was used in episode 299 by Szayeloporro Granz be included? ↑ Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, pages 14-19 --Ginto Mast3r (talk) 08:33, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :No, the page only describes the technique's power and how it's used, etc., not when it's used. Ichigo vs Ulquiorra I can't help but think that Cero used by Hollow Ichigo against Ulquiora was Gran Rey Cero... MakutaDethos (talk) 13:40, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Each time it has been used, Gran Rey Cero has required blood mixed with it (which Hollow Ichigo didn't do) and has a jagged appearance, which this doesn't. It appears to be a normal Cero. 20:42, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Las Noches Shouldn't the other forbidden thing to do under the canopy of Las Noches be included? That Espadas above 4 are not allowed to release under the canopy, which is why Ulquiorra breaks through to battle Ichigo.--Firebolt8xp (talk) 19:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) That has nothing to do with the Gran Rey Cero. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:07, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with Kaido, it just is not relevant to this particular page. 20:42, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Ichigo Ichigo should be included in the users section Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Done.Naruto 45 (talk) 23:47, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Notable Users section Like many techniques of multiple users, should we add a "Notable Users" or "Practitioners" section? We can list Grimmjow, Szayelaporro and Ichigo as the users under that, since they are the only ones shown using the technique. Yatanogarasu (talk) 08:48, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm a bit divided on this one. When the topic is something like a specific Kidō, it's a spell that thousands upon thousands of people have the ability to use, but the "Notable Users" is limited to those we've seen actually know how, and we've seen use it (e.g. Shakkahō - we don't include people like Tessai and Hachi in there because we've never seen them use it, even though it would take no effort for someone of their level and knowledge to do so). But with Gran Rey Cero, the pool of people who even have the possibility to use it is limited to no more than sixteen that we know of (if we count Nel, Luppi, and the Privaron). Because that number is so small to begin with, I'm not really sure having a separate section for notable users outside what's listed in the infobox is really necessary. ::Well, you only see so few people using Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō and Ittō Kasō, since they are so high level that very few can even stand a chance of using them properly (if at all). Gran Rey Cero may be the same, since it's a variation of Cero, which many Hollows can use effectively. Yatanogarasu (talk) 23:12, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Translation fixture? I was wondering if we should fix a translation issue, in the official scans of chapter 282, where it is described as space, it actually says atmosphere instead. https://mangapark.net/manga/bleach/i1384496/1--CNBA3 (talk) 22:15, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :Usually when it comes to translation issues we refer to cnet's translations, but looking through his archives he actually started translating Bleach literally the chapter after this, so that's just amazingly unhelpful. However, I'm assuming that the term "space" was taken from Ju-Ni's scans, which are also supremely high quality and often more accurate than Viz, so I'd prefer to stick to that - if it helps, in the context of the chapter, "atmosphere" is more or less interchangeable with "space" as Harribel is observing it from afar and watching the air ABOVE the battlefield contort.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:52, September 25, 2019 (UTC)